Lupercalia
by Sanjuno Shori Niko
Summary: First in Holidays Series. Prequel to Oeastre. Ban gets a mysterious package in the mail, but refuses to tell anyone what it's for until Valentine's Day. Poor Ginji is going mad with curiosity. GinjiBan first time YAOI.


Lupercalia

A GetBackerS fanfiction

GetBackerS Holiday series: Prequel to Oeastre

Author: Sanjuno Shouri Niko

Pairings: Ginji/Ban, guess the rest!

Warnings: Religious themes, YAOI, lemon, first time

-

AN: I am alive. To celebrate my being alive-ness, I give you a sorta' Valentine's themes fanfic thinger for my wonderful readers. Yeah I know it's out of season, but whatever. I needed to get this thing done with. If it makes you feel better I _started_ this fic in February. And just as an aside, exams suck like a toothless hooker.

-

_**Lupercalia**_

-

Midou Ban had good, practical reasons for using the Honky Tonk Café as his mailing address. It was stable during the time when the income from the GetBackerS retrieval agency was not. It acted as an obstacle in the way of an enemy trying to track him down personally. It was safer, and less trouble than the post office.

On the other hand, it provided Paul with ammunition for his prodding and there was a complete lack of privacy.

"So are you going to open it or are you just going to stare at it all day?" Paul smirked as he wiped down the countertop.

Glaring at the older man over his glasses, Ban picked up the brown paper package Paul had set down on the counter after the Jagan user and his partner had walked into the store. Natsumi and Ginji leaned over his shoulders to watch as he opened the uncovered box. A stark white envelope rested on top of a medium sized, tissue wrapped lump, black ink forming his name using the western alphabet. Ban snorted, recognizing the handwriting. This was what he got for staying in one place for so long. The letter was in German, and reading his first language faintly sparked an odd nostalgia. Ginji fidgeted while Ban read, and the blue-eyed man made certain to do so slowly, just to get back at them for their curiosity. He managed to get through the letter three times before Paul's eyebrow started twitching.

Replacing the letter in the envelope he tucked it away in the pocket of his jacket before reaching into the box and peeling back the tissue paper. Ban paused for a moment before lifting the contents from the box. It was a small archaic looking chest made of dark, lacquered wood. It was carved with images of wolves, human children, goats and small birds. Thin red lines looped in patterns and knots. It looked old, and expensive. Ban raised an eyebrow and shook the box, lifting the lid to peer inside. He snorted and shook his head, putting it down on the counter so that the others could look at it. Natsumi traced one of the lines with a finger.

"It's so pretty, Ban-san! Who is it from? What is it?"

When Ban failed to answer, Paul and Ginji joined in with the questioning.

"C'mon Ban-chan don't be mean! What's it for? Who sent it?"

"Are you going to sit there all day?"

"Ah, Ban-san, say something! Is it a present? Do you know who sent it?"

"Yeah, Ban-chan, what did the letter say?"

Ban took a sip of his coffee, making a face when he realised that it was cold. Still ignoring the continuing questions, Ban stood up and collected the box, smirking as he did so.

"It isn't the time for me to be explaining this right now."

"Aww, Ban-san!"

Ban grinned and nudged his glasses higher up his nose. Laughing at the disappointed faces Ginji and Natsumi turned his way.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, okay? It'll be ready then."

"What will be ready? Ban-chan? Oi, Ban-chan, matte!"

Ginji scrambled out of his seat and sped out the door after his partner.

"Ban-chaaaaan!"

-/-

The drive back to the duo's new apartment had been filled with the sound of Ginji's pestering and Ban's stubborn refusal to explain anything about the box to his partner. Kicking the door shut behind him, Ban dumped his keys and the box on the coffee table before heading for the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower, Ginji."

"Okay, Ban-chan!"

Ginji heard the water start in the bathroom as he stared at the package Ban had left lying on the small table in the living room. It was driving him crazy that he did not know anything about who had sent his Ban-chan the chest or what it was for.

Huffing Ginji looked around their home. It was not much, but it was paid up for the next year. It was a small apartment, but it had room enough for a bed and a sofa, with the stove along one wall and the bathroom tucked into one corner. He and Ban had managed to find it after their last job, and had moved in a few days ago. One of the best things about the apartment in Ginji's opinion was that it came fully furnished. Even though there was only one bed, and even though that bed was not much more than a couple of futons in a box, he did not mind. Ginji liked being close to Ban while he slept.

Lying back on the couch Ginji smiled dreamily up at the ceiling, remembering how nicely Ban fit in his arms during the night. Sometimes Ban had nightmares, and on those nights he would hold Ginji back. Ginji felt guilty about enjoying the results of his friend's pain, but that did not keep him from wrapping his arms around Ban whenever he could.

Ginji sighed, rolling over onto his side. His gaze immediately landed on the chest sitting innocently on the coffee table. Sitting up, Ginji picked up the chest examining the intricate carvings in detail. The wooden box was a real piece of work. Ginji did not know much about art, not like Ban did, but he could tell that the chest was more than just your average knickknack.

Giving into his curiosity Ginji lifted the lid to peek inside, absently noticing the sounds of the shower cutting off in the background.

Light exploded out from under the half open lid, impacting with Ginji's chest and sending him crashing to the floor. Dazed Ginji stared at stars now decorating the ceiling, hearing the box land with thump on the carpet beside him.

"Shower's yours if you want it, Ginji."

Towel still draped over his head as he dried his hair, Ban did not notice Ginji's location at first.

"Ginji?"

Ban pulled the towel off his head, blinking at the sight of his partner sprawled across the floor in front of the couch. The coffee table had been knocked out of place and one of the couch pillows was on the floor next to Ginji's foot.

"What the hell are you doing on the floor?"

Still wearing nothing more than his towels and some quickly evaporating water, Ban walked over to where Ginji lay, kicking the pillow out of the way as he did. The open chest was knocked aside along with the pillow that had hidden it from view, the empty interior glittering in cheerful menace. Ban's eyes locked on to the light.

"Aw, hell."

Much like what had happened to Ginji, the light smacked into Ban's chest, sending him to the floor. The only difference was that the body of his partner broke Ban's fall.

"Oof!"

"Ack!"

Ban uttered vile curses into the curve of Ginji's shoulder as he tried to make his limbs obey his commands. Finally managing to sit up Ban noticed a few things. One: He was straddling Ginji. Two: He was straddling Ginji in nothing but a threadbare towel. Three: He was straddling Ginji in nothing but a threadbare towel and there were a pair of hands on his hips.

They could not be his own hands, because Ban could see that his hands were on Ginji's chest.

The hands that did not belong to Ban slid down off his hips, a little ways down his thighs, then up under the towel. Ban blinked. Four: There were hands on his ass.

"Ginji, are you feeling me up?"

Ginji grinned his sunny grin at Ban, striving to look as innocent and harmless as possible without going tare. Ban had such nice, soft skin. It felt really good under Ginji's palms.

"Maybe? Because if you don't like it then the answer's no, and my hands just slipped."

Ban glared at Ginji, but then bit his lip as Ginji's hands moved again, thumbs rubbing the thin skin over his hipbones. The Jagan master's blue eyes widened as his irrepressible partners sweet smile turned devious and Ginji practically purred out the next sentence, his hands still rubbing against Ban's bare skin.

"But if you _do_ like it then yes, Ban-chan, I _am_ feeling you up."

"Ginji!"

His tone was scandalized, but Ginji could see the repressed mirth in the twitch of Ban's lips and took it as encouragement.

"Just what makes you think I'd be open to such advances?"

"This."

Ginji lifted one hand and touched a finger to the skin over Ban's heart. Looking down, Ban saw softly glowing lines forming Ginji's name. Momentarily baffled, Ban made a face as he noticed the open, and no longer glittering, chest.

_Ah, so that's it. Nice move, Granny. You caught me… but that doesn't mean I have to play your game._

Ban snorted and smacked Ginji's hand away.

"Stop that."

Undaunted, Ginji replaced his hand underneath Ban's towel. A towel with an existence that was growing steadily more precarious as Ginji eyed it speculatively. Shivering in response to the heat in Ginji's eyes, Ban squirmed, trying to extricate himself from Ginji's grip. Not letting go, Ginji sat up and wrapped one arm around Ban's waist. Their new position landed Ban squarely in Ginji's lap, where he was able to feel proof of just how much Ginji was enjoying things through the material of Ginji's shorts.

"Come on, Ginji, I said let me go-ohh!"

'_How is he… when did he… with the lips and the tongue and gah… teeth!'_

Humming happily as Ban's fingers clenched on his shoulders, unconcerned by the danger they represented. Ban could Snakebite his head from his shoulders and Ginji would die happy now that he finally knew what Ban's skin tasted like. With Ban's surprised moans filling his ears, Ginji again dragged his tongue over the glowing lines on Ban's chest that formed his name.

"Mmm."

Reluctantly pulling his mouth away from Ban's chest, Ginji looked at his best friend, meeting the dangerous blue eyes fearlessly. Flushed, missing his ever-present glasses, and panting for breath, Ban looked more beautiful in that moment than Ginji had ever seen him. Realizing that Ginji had stopped, Ban blinked his eyes, the lids hiding and revealing the most brilliant blue Ginji had ever seen. His breath catching, Ginji's heart leapt in his chest.

"Pretty eyes…"

Blinking once, one of his hands flying to his face as he realized his glasses were missing, Ban turned his eyes away.

"Don't say that. How can you say that?" Ban's voice cracked, uncensored emotion in the unusually revealing words.

_/ "This is not my child! This is the devil's child!" /_

Cursed eyes. Evil eyes. Jagan eyes. Serpent eyes.

"Because you are, Ban-chan. You are always beautiful to me. Ban-chan. My Ban-chan."

Hands on either side of Ban's face, Ginji made his partner look at him. The Lightning Lord met the Jagan Masters eyes fearlessly. Ginji had never been wary of Ban's eyes, looking into them trustingly at every opportunity. Openly displaying his endless, untouchable, unshakable faith that Ban would never hurt him. Ban's eyes widened at whatever he saw in Ginji's serious gaze, the masks dropped completely on both parts, and Ban, ever so faintly, blushed.

"Kawaii!"

"Oi! I am not 'cute'!"

Desperately trying to fight down the heat that tinged his cheekbones pink, Ban cursed the European blood that lightened his complexion and made it so easy for his embarrassment to show. Ginji just laughed and held Ban tighter as he squirmed. Suddenly reminded of his intentions, Ginji leered at his mostly naked partner. Noticing Ginji's expression, Ban's face coloured even more as he made a desperate attempt to reclaim his dignity.

"Ginji, don't you dare –eep!"

Forever afterwards, Ban would deny ever squealing like a girl when Ginji tore his towel off. On his part, Ginji would simply smile, and nod, and start scheming new ways to get Ban to make more cute noises.

"Oi! What do you- ah! Ginji!"

"Hmm."

_He's so sensitive. It's like Ban-chan's never done this before._

Brow furrowing, Ginji nibbled on Ban's clavicle as he turned that thought over in his head. It was a valid thought. Ban did not trust many people, and he was not the type for casual relationships. With Ban, it was all or nothing. Ginji shifted his hands down to grip the curves of Ban's buttocks as he slide his mouth down to suckle one nipple, feeling it tighten into a hard nub under his tongue.

"Nn… haa!"

Ginji nuzzled the curve of Ban's shoulder, enjoying the panting and squirming but needing an answer to his suspicions.

"Ban-chan? Have you ever done this before?"

It took a moment for the question to register in Ban's hormone-happy brain, but once it had he could only stare at his partner in disbelief.

"You wait until now to ask me this? Ginji!"

"But, demo, Ban-chan! I need to know!"

The earnest expression that Ginji wore was what got to Ban, the wide-eyed concern and stubbornly set mouth. Looking embarrassed, Ban shifted and scowled while trying to look at anything but Ginji.

"No, I've never done _this_ before, exactly. And I don't see why it matters at this point."

"I just wanted you to know that we can stop at any time, Ban-chan! We don't have to do it if you're uncomfortable!"

And Ginji was wearing that damnable 'trust me' face. The one that had the people of Mugenjou calling him Emperor and let Ban watch him fight monsters and lunatics without worrying about the outcome. The look of concern that let you know Ginji would not let anything hurt you, no matter what. The moment crystallized, and Ban softened, his annoyance fading away.

"Idiot."

"Mrmph?"

Ban kissed like he did everything else, with skill, with precision, and with a great deal of enthusiasm. When the kiss ended, they both looked dazed. Grinning, Ginji rubbed his hands over Ban's bare skin.

"So, no stopping?"

"What do you think, idiot?"

"Okay then!"

"Wah! Ginji!"

Keeping a tight grip on Ban with one arm, Ginji levered himself to his feet using the other, grinning as Ban clutched at his shoulders. Glaring threateningly at his partner, Ban wrapped his legs around Ginji's waist when he realized that his feet could not touch the floor.

'_Curse him for being taller than me. It's only by a little bit!'_

"Put me down!"

"But I don't want to, Ban-chan."

Purring Ginji tightened his grip and carried Ban over to the bed. Lowering Ban onto the sheets, Ginji was hauled into another kiss.

"Mmm."

"This's better, isn't it Ban-chan? You shouldn't lose your virginity on the floor."

Ban's face froze, went abruptly red, and he squawked indignantly, smacking Ginji over the head.

"Who said I was a virgin you stupid eel!?"

"But! But you don't have a lot of experience, ne Ban-chan?"

"I still never said- Ginji! Would you let me finish a sentence before you do something like that!"

"Eh? This? You don't mind, do you, Ban-chan?"

"Mind?!"

Ginji grinned unrepentantly as he fondled Ban's ass and thighs. Kissing Ban again to forestall any more outraged complaints, rubbing his entire body against the one pinned beneath him. Ban gasped when their hips ground together, his erection pressing against the bulge in Ginji's shorts. The whimpers the Jaganishi let loose when his nipples snagged on Ginji's shirt were muffled by the others mouth. Caught up in enjoying the moans and whimpers he was drawing from his partner, Ginji was surprised when Ban planted a hand in the middle of his face and pushed him back.

"Hold it."

"What is it, Ban-chan? Do you want to stop?"

Ban was panting, delightfully flushed, and was now looking at Ginji as if the blond were insane.

"No I don't want to stop! I want to know why the hell am I the only one naked!"

"Eh?"

"You are not getting into this bed again until you get out of your clothes."

"But…"

"Strip!"

"Alright! Alright!"

Yelping, Ginji scrambled off the bed as Ban levelled an incendiary glare on him and flexed one hand threateningly. Watching as Ginji pulled his shirt over his head Ban's expression changed into a leer. Catching Ban's eyes, Ginji grinned and stretched his arms up further before he dropped his shirt to the ground. Bracing himself on his elbows, Ban watched greedily as Ginji stepped out of his shorts and boxers.

"That's better. Get over here."

"Just a minute, Ban-chan. I need to get something."

"Ginji! Would you just- never mind, take your time."

Snickering as he bent over to rummage through the drawer he had opened, Ginji pretended not to feel Ban's eyes on his naked ass. Finally locating what he was looking for, Ginji grabbed the little tube and turned back to the bed. His face was still flushed, but Ban's eyes were hungry, and when he crooked one finger Ginji was quick to obey the gesture. Crawling back on top of Ban, Ginji dropped the tube on the bed beside them in order to get his hands back on Ban's skin.

_Skin. Lots of skin. Warm skin._

"Mmm. Much better."

Gasping as their bodies came into contact, Ban pulled Ginji closer, whimpering as their erections rubbed together, the sensation making him writhe in an attempt to get more friction. Happily running his hands over every part of Ban he could reach, Ginji bent his efforts to making Ban feel good. He figured that he must have succeeded, if the desperate way Ban hauled him up into another deep kiss was any indication.

"If you're planning on taking this any farther, you had better get on with it, Ginji."

Ban murmured hotly into his partner's ear, fingertips tracing patterns of fire on the skin of Ginji's back. Shivering, Ginji buried his face in the curve of Ban's shoulder, mouthing along the line of his lover's neck.

"Are you sure you want this, Ban-chan? We don't have to."

"Ginji."

The blond felt the powerful, deadly hands framing his face, and for the first time that evening Ban was the one who established eye contact between them. His partners face was serious, but his eyes were soft, gentle, and when Ban smiled Ginji knew it was just for him. Only Ginji ever got to see this side of the Jagan Master. To others, Ban could be kind, in his own way, but Ginji was the only one who was allowed to see the softness of Ban's unprotected heart.

"Ginji, it's alright. I can trust you, right? You won't hurt me."

Ginji's breath caught, and his heart started beating double-time in his chest. It should not have been a surprise, and – _'It isn't a surprise, not at all. I already knew that Ban-chan trusted me, but… to hear him __**say**__ it.'_ – Ginji groaned, the sound wrenched from somewhere deep inside him as all the ghosts of doubt that occasionally haunted his heart were exorcised forever. Ban trusted him, trusted Ginji with this act, with everything, and Ginji could do nothing less than return the emotion with equal intensity.

"Alright, um, this might be easier if you lay on your stomach…" Ginji's voice was a bit questioning, but Ban just looked at him for a moment before smirking.

"It's your show Ginji." Ban said, and slowly twisted around in Ginji's arms until his back was flush with Ginji's chest. Ginji could not help the moan that rolled up out of his chest, mouthing along the line of Ban's neck, enjoying the vibrations made by his partner's smug chuckle against his lips.

Drawing back, reluctant to end the skin-to-skin contact, Ginji slicked his fingers. Ban watched him over his shoulder, the blue of his eyes glowing indecently bright even in the deepening gloom of their bedroom. Using his dry hand to spread Ban's cheeks Ginji trailed his fingers down Ban's cleft, massaging around the tight pucker.

"Ready Ban-chan?" Ban sighed a little, a happy, impatient noise, and spread his legs further, opening up to Ginji's probing. "Just get on with it, Ginji."

Ginji tried to swallow but his throat had gone dry, so he dropped a kiss on the small of Ban's back, unable to watch as his finger sank into Ban's body. "Okay."

"Nng." One digit became two, both of them beginning to breath heavily as Ban was prepared, the low murmur of Ginji's endearments the soundtrack to their activities. By the time Ginji had three fingers inside Ban, the brunette man had lost whatever reluctance he had harboured at the beginning of their tryst.

"Are you OK, Ban-chan?" Ginji bit his lip to restrain himself as he watched Ban's back flex, every muscle defined as Ban arched back onto Ginji's fingers.

"Ginji if you ask me that one. More. Time!" Ban gasped as Ginji's fingers _moved_ again, right against that _spot._

"Are you ready, Ban?" Ginji asked in concern and a little mischief, as he withdrew his fingers, not able to see Ban's eyes flash.

"Oh, that is it!" Ban snarled and turned, grabbing Ginji by the shoulders.

"Huh? Wah!"

The world spun around Ginji in dizzy circles, and his back hit the mattress with a solid thump. Ginji stared up at his partner who was perched on his hips and looking determined. If it were not for the flush on his cheeks and the glitter of lust in his eyes, Ginji would have mistaken Ban's expression for his battle face. The Jaganishi's blue gaze raked his partner up and down, tongue flickering out to wet his lips as he looked Ginji in the eyes and smirked.

There was a small pop and then Ban struck, a strangled noise escaped from between Ginji's clenched teeth as he arched up into the slick grip on his member.

"Hmm, like that?" Ban purred, eyes gleaming in the low light of the streetlamps coming through the window. Not waiting for Ginji's answer, Ban pumped his hand, spreading a generous layer of slick along Ginji's length. Keeping a hold of his prize Ban scooted forward and lifted himself up on his knees. Feeling Ban moving, Ginji opened his eyes just in time to see his partner sink down.

"Nnh!" Ban panted, his head falling back as he slowly lowered himself onto Ginji.

"B-Ban-chan!" Ginji's voice was not-quite a whimper as he was encased in the tight grip of his partner's body for the first time. "Give…" Ginji had to swallow, clearing his tight throat enough for the words to pass through, "Give it a minute. You need time to… haa- get used to it."

"Mmn." Ban looked supremely pleased with himself, his thighs spread to cage Ginji's waist. The Jagan Master rolled his hips to take Ginji the rest of the way in and grinned through the twinges of not-quite-pain at the startled moan of arousal that escaped from Ginji at the movement. "Whatever you say, Ginji."

Something in Ginji snapped at the laughter hidden in Ban's eyes as his partner looked down at him, and his eyes sparked gold. Grabbing Ban's hips Ginji lifted his partner a little and thrust up, finding satisfaction in the way Ban's eyes went wide and shocked at the sudden action.

"Ah!" Ban dropped his head, bracing his hands on Ginji's torso as he moved back into his partner's movements, guided by Ginji's hands. "Ginji, nngh!" Coherent speech deserted them both as Ginji hit that place inside of Ban that lit up fireworks all along his nerves and Ban's muscles tightened around Ginji in response.

They lost themselves in the grip of something old as Time, older than Speech. It was basic as Truth, as simple as the meaning of the S. It was dark and lush and sweet and more than a little bit crazy. It was a dramatic dialogue carried on in the silent language of skin-on-skin, it was a mutual serenade sung with sighs and moans and panted names. It was claiming, and being claimed, and it was you-and-I becoming us-together.

It lasted forever and was over in an instant.

Ban's eyelashes fluttered, breaking the shared gaze he had held with Ginji as familiar tension coiled low in his gut. The blue-eyed retriever gasped for breath, the feeling so much greater than it had ever been when he had pleasured himself. His entire body felt hot, felt tight, like the slightest thing would break him apart. The driving length inside him was the focus of all his attention, driving him higher, closer to the peak.

Ban's breath hitched, caught, held –Ginji drove himself up, back in, even as Ban shoved himself back down –and the tension snapped, flaying Ban with pleasure as flame shot through him, spilled from him with a short scream. Leaving him half collapsed over his partner, spent, blinking to clear the dancing stars from in front of his eyes.

"Ban-chan?" Ginji's voice was tense and strained.

"Mmm." Ban opened his eyes languidly, feeling sated and mellow and more than a bit sticky.

Ginji's hips were making tiny hitching movements, the blond still hard and still inside him. Ban sighed softly, realizing that Ginji's innate chivalry was holding him back from finishing out of respect for Ban.

"S'ok Ginji." Ban murmured, shifting a little for find a better angle for Ginji that did not require too much effort on his part. "G'wan."

Ginji looked like he wanted to protest, but Ban forestalled any more misdirected consideration with a tight squeeze of his internal muscles around Ginji's erection. Ginji was a kind, generous, caring soul, with all the best intentions in the world. But he was also a man who was buried balls deep in his partners tight-hot-willing body and was _justthisclose_ to coming.

A full body shudder wracked Ginji from head to toe and he carefully rolled Ban onto his back. Ban blinked up at him, still in a warm, fuzzy place that left him with a general feeling of contentment with the world, or at least the portion of it that contained Ginji.

"Sorry Ban-chan." Ginji whispered as he started thrusting again, his voice and movements desperate and needy. Ban sighed a bit and rolled his eyes, hooking one leg over Ginji's hip. The feeling of Ginji inside him was still good, but felt like something that would border on too much soon. Watching his partners face through slit eyes, Ban waited for a minute, just enjoying the feeling. Then he bore down again, gripping tight around Ginji's length as it drove back in.

Ginji uttered a sharp, surprised cry, hips pumping hard though there was no way for him to get any deeper inside of Ban. The hot wash inside of him made Ban gasp, the feeling stirring the faint dredges of arousal, thought there was no way he was getting it back up so soon.

Ginji was braced on his forearms, - too much the gentleman still to rest his whole bodyweight on Ban, - his face buried in the crook of Ban's neck and he tried to catch his breath.

"That wasn't fair, Ban-chan." Ginji muttered thickly as he tried to muster the energy to move.

"Mmhmm." Ban responded indistinctly, tired and sticky and pleasantly sore. And feeling all manner of happily smug at having gotten his way, even in this.

Ginji huffed a small laugh, accurately guessing his partners thoughts. He raised his head, smiling fondly at Ban. The other retriever's eyes were not much more than thin slivers of blue behind dark lashes, but that did not distract from the general feeling of satisfaction Ban projected. Ginji brushed a kiss over the happy curve of Ban's lips and slipped from the bed. Ban frowned a little as Ginji pulled out of his body, feeling a bit empty, shivering as the cool air hit his damp skin.

But Ginji was soon coming back with a warm, damp cloth and cleaning him of the remains of sent passion. Ban sighed a little, moving reluctantly as the soiled blanket was tossed across the room. They crawled under the covers together and a new blanket was pulled from the pile next to the wall. Ginji pulled Ban up against his chest, for once not waiting until Ban was asleep to share body heat with his easily chilled partner. Ban grumbled a little but did not fight, only cuffing Ginji upside the head out of habit, and Ginji decided, with a bit of selfish glee, that he now had a foolproof method for relaxing Ban.

And the best part was that unlike cigarettes and booze, giving his partner sex did not cost them _any money at all_!

Such happy thoughts carried them all the way down into calm, restful sleep.

-/-

"So?"

Ban looked up from lighting his cigarette as Natsumi looked at him with big eager eyes. Ban snorted, but pushed the box towards her anyway.

"Here, pull one out."

"Pull what out?" Heav'n asked as she leaned over Natsumi's shoulder, looking curiously at the ornate box the girl was opening up. Inside were several lengths of ribbon. Before the younger woman could pick, Heav'n reached inside and pulled out a coffee-brown loop. Eyeing it, she was surprised to see a name written in marker along one side.

"Well now that you've picked it you're supposed to pin it to your sleeve." Ban said, looking amused as he offered up a pack of safety pins.

"My sleeve?" Heav'n blinked, looking down at her current outfit. The red and pink ensemble she had on was typical of her, and did not exactly have sleeves, per say. Shido snorted into his drink, and Heav'n realized that they had the attention of most of the people present for the Honky Tonk Valentines day party.

"Or closest acceptable substitute." Ban said agreeably. Heav'n looked at him suspiciously. Ban did not do 'agreeable' or 'pleasant', but he had been both all day. Ban just grinned at her guilelessly. Heav'n took a step back.

"So what are they for, Ban-san?" Natsumi asked cheerfully, fishing around before withdrawing a pale blue ribbon.

"It's an old tradition." Ban said, shifting a bit in his seat so his arm brushed the electric blue ribbon pinned to Ginji's sleeve, "It used to be for matchmaking in Ancient Rome during the Lupercalia festival, and later on something similar was done in Europe during the Valentine's Day celebrations. Unattached youths would draw a ribbon with a name on it, pin it to their sleeve, and would spend the festival with the person whose name they'd drawn."

"How romantic!" Natsumi squealed, happily pinning her ribbon to her uniform sleeve.

"Yes, many times the pairings made at the Lupercalia festival lasted happily for the rest of the couples lives. Those pairings were very often thought blessed by the Gods." Clayman smiled as she reached for the box, holding it up to the light as she admired it, "This is beautiful workmanship, Mido-san. It is very old, but in wonderful condition. Is it a family heirloom?"

"Meh. It's something like that." Ban shrugged carelessly, the gold ribbon on his sleeve glittering a bit in the light. Clayman just smiled again and reached into the box without looking, attaching the lavender ribbon she drew to her sleeve.

"Didn't think you liked fortune telling much." Paul said, reaching over the counter and snagging a yellow ribbon as Natsumi beamed at him.

"That's true." Himiko said, pulling a peach ribbon and pinning it in place.

"I don't." Ban said, watching with amusement as Natsumi bounced away to force the rest of the partygoers to pick a ribbon, "I just find this sort of thing hilarious."

Ginji finally looked up from his free food to look at Ban, "Why's it funny, Ban-chan?"

"Watch. Their reactions to drawing the names are going to be priceless. I wanna see the Monkey-tamers face." That comment made Heav'n look at Ban askance. It was as if he already knew which names would be drawn.

In retrospect, Shido's reaction was pretty funny. He drew two ribbons, a pale pink and a vibrant red tangled together. Shido read them both and tried to put them back, but Natsumi started pouting and Ginji eventually convinced him that he _had_ to pin both names to his sleeve, because that was what he drew out. Shido was bright red and refused to meet anyone's eyes, at least until Ban started snickering. But Ban refused to be baited even as the Beastmaster raged, and cheerfully waved Natsumi on.

Shido's embarrassment faded when Kadzuki drew two ribbons as well, a silvery grey and spring green twisted so tightly together the thread-weaver eventually gave up on un-knotting them and just pinned them to his sleeve together.

Ban just smirked and settled back in his seat as Ginji and Natsumi ran around forcing ribbons on everybody in the café. He very much doubted that anyone, except for maybe Clayman and Himiko who were both currently giving him funny looks, would be able to figure out the real magic in the box.

After all, Ban mused as he subtly toasted the ceiling with his coffee mug, if his Grandmother, meddling of hag that she was, wanted to try and make amends by helping Ban get laid, who was he to turn her down?

He was an arrogant bastard, but not a stupid one.

Besides, this was the best entertainment he'd had in months. Ban grinned as four more sets of tangled ribbons were drawn out one after another. Madoka drew tangled red and forest green ribbons, blushing furiously, and then Emishi drawing pink and green. Juubei drew ivory and pale green, while Toshiki pulled out ivory and grey next.

Everyone seemed to catch onto the colour repetitions at that point and there were some interesting looks being exchanged all around. Ban snickered into his coffee mug again.

Yeah, Grandma always had provided some great entertainment.

_**Owari.**_

-

End Notes:

Yeah, so… shameless first time, virgin!Ban porn. Enjoy it? Lemme know what you think.

-

Finished: 30-10-07

Revised:

Betaed:

-


End file.
